


Follow the Yellow Brick Road

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Costume Kink, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair are determined to win the cruise from the Cascade Police Department Halloween party, best costume.Sentinel Bingo:Prompt: Crossdressing and CostumesThis is my first attempt at manips.  I thought maybe you'd all get a big smile out of them.  They are dreadful, but fun.  :)





	Follow the Yellow Brick Road

Follow the Yellow Brick Road  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair are determined to win the cruise from the Cascade Police Department Halloween party, best costume.  
Prompt: Crossdressing/Costumes.  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: Follow the Yellow Brick Road  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Warning: Language  
Word Count: 1438  
Beta: Bluewolf (Thank you, sweetie.)

Follow the Yellow Brick Road

by PattRose

 

Jim agreed to go to the Halloween benefit at the station under one condition. It had to be kick ass costumes and Jim got to be the coolest. Blair hunted all over town for costumes and was just about to give up when he walked into a place that looked like no one else would ever show their face in. When Blair opened the door, the bell chimed and a man came walking out and said, “Can I help you?”

Blair was bubbly as usual and answered, “My partner and I, that’s partner in all things work and home, are going to the Cascade Police Halloween party and we want to win the damn cruise. Can you make this happen? You’re my only hope. It’s tomorrow night.” 

The entire time Blair was talking the strange man was walking around Blair as if he was measuring him in his mind. “I have the perfect costumes as long as your boyfriend is at least six foot two.”

“He is, what do you have?” Blair asked, excitedly. 

“Now, don’t let this turn you off. But you’re going to be Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz and your boyfriend is going to be the Tin Man. The Tin Man costume is super soft and comfortable, not at all like the movie costume looked. But you, my dear boy, are perfect for Dorothy. You’ll just need some makeup done, which I would gladly do for you, for the right price. Your hair is natural, so there is no problem with that. What is your boyfriend’s name? “

“I don’t know about the Dorothy thing. I don’t know if he’s going to go along with this. Oh and his name is Jim. Mine is Blair. And you are?”

“My name is Albert, like the butler in the Batman movies.”

“Good to meet you, Albert.” Blair noticed that Albert had an English accent and Blair found him a little more interesting just for that reason alone. 

“Do you have anything else that would be cool?”

“Blair, Blair, Blair. You need to trust me. No one is going to expect you to do this. Along with the costume comes a 12-foot rug of a yellow brick road. And I also have the basket with Toto in it. He barks when you press the button on the side of the basket. All you need to learn are the songs from Wizard of Oz and you’re a shoe–in for the prize. I promise you.”

“I guess I could look at it. Could I see Dorothy’s outfit?”

Albert ran to the back and came out with all of the items for the costumes. “I think you’re a 32 inch waist, am I right?”

“Yeah, how did you know that?” Blair smiled at him. 

“I do this for a living, Blair. Jim is going to love being the Tin Man. It will show off his package, if you know what I mean. Everyone will be jealous.”

Blair started laughing as he looked at the Tin Man Costume. “Albert, you’re almost the same size as Jim, would you try this on so I can see how you look?”

“Certainly. Let me lock up for the evening.” Albert locked up and then took the costume and put it on. When he walked out, Blair whistled. 

“Oh, man, you weren’t kidding. You look great in that costume.”

“So will Jim. Especially if he has a nice package.”

“He does. Now, can I try my costume on to see how I look? And I will need you to come to our place to do my make-up. I have a five o’clock shadow two hours after I shave. I need something to cover that up.”

“These costumes are very expensive, but well worth it. And I’ll do the make-up for free. Now put Dorothy’s dress on and we’ll see how you look.”

Blair went and changed his clothes and realized he could rock in this costume. Yes, he could see them on the Mexican Riviera Cruise already. When he walked out, Albert whistled.

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Dorothy_edited-2_zpsuddzxxli.png.html)

“We’ll take them. I could use some help with my hair and my makeup tomorrow evening before we leave. I didn’t even ask, how much are the costumes?”

“Each of them is $150.00 and well worth every cent. I can guarantee that you’re going to win.”

“Thank you, Albert. Let me change and I’ll pay for these and be on my way.” As Blair was taking the dress off in the changing room, he imagined what Jim was going to say about the price they had to pay. Sighing, he walked back out to pay. 

After that was all done with, Albert showed Blair where the button was on the basket for Toto. Then Albert told Blair that he was a natural, so he didn’t need makeup. Just do his hair and he’d be set. 

Blair was so excited. Now, to talk Jim into it.

*

When he walked in the door, he had two big bags and Jim said, “Please tell me you got us something good.”

Blair smiled at his worried lover. “Go and try yours on. I’ll put mine on and we’ll see how we look together.”

Jim took his bag and went into the bathroom to change. When he put the suit on, he saw how it hugged his balls and Jim liked how it felt. Now, he wondered if Blair was going as the lion or the scarecrow. Jim loved his costume and walked out of the bathroom to show Blair and when he saw Blair he instantly smiled. Jim could feel the win already.

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/tinman4_zpsq1v3r481.jpg.html)

“I love this costume, Chief and you look super sexy as a girl.”

“Not just any girl, but Dorothy.”

Jim laughed and pulled him into his arms and said, “I can feel the win, Babe. And speaking of feeling, touch this material on my costume. It’s like being in heaven.”

“I’m so glad you’re not opposed to wearing it. The guy swears we’re going to win. But this is the mat for the yellow brick road and we need to practice singing the song about the yellow brick road.”

“We’re singing?” Jim asked, looking mortified. 

“I want this cruise, Jim.”

“Okay. Let’s practice with our costumes on, right now.”

Blair threw the yellow brick road down and Blair put his arm inside of Jim’s elbow and they began to sing, ‘We’re off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz’.

They sang three songs from Wizard of Oz and finally took their costumes off. During dinner, Jim said, “I had fun tonight. I’d sort of like to keep the costume, Chief.”

“Oh, you kinky son-of-a-gun.” Blair threw back his head and laughed. “I’ll talk to Albert about it.”

“Thanks, babe.”

After washing the dishes and watching the news they went to bed for the night.

*

The following day, everyone tried to get info from Jim or Blair about what they were going as. Neither of them said a word. Not that anyone else was, either.

*

That evening they showed up at the party and everyone was in awe of how wonderful they looked. Blair kept throwing his yellow brick road down and they would link arms and sing as they walked down it. Simon was enjoying the hell out of it.

At the very end of the evening, the commissioner announced the winner for best costumed couple. “The winners are Blair Sandburg and Jim Ellison. It was great fun watching you all evening. Good job, both of you.”

He handed Blair the set of tickets for the cruise and everyone from Major Crime clapped and roared with excitement. 

“I told you we’d win if we went as a couple,” Blair said. 

“You did and you were absolutely right. Though I actually thought that the two guys dressed as Starsky and Hutch were even better than us.”

“They were good, but not near as cool as Spock and Captain Kirk. They were awesome.”

“I think we won it fair and square, Chief. Now we need to put in for vacation for ten days.”

“Thanks. It’s going to be great.”

And it was. 

The end


End file.
